Destiny Works In Mysterious Ways
by Just Watch Me Fly
Summary: The what-if, might've beens, could haves and maybes of The Thing About Destiny. Everything ranging from alternate love interests, to family drama, and Anna doing what she does best. Getting in trouble. This will include The X-Men, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, and of course the Avengers. I will take requests for one-shots, just leave a review or message me with your idea
1. Five Times Anna Got Lost In Loki's Eyes

**Here we go the first of many one-shots to come. I hope all you Loki lovers enjoy this Anna/Loki fluff. I will take requests, it may take a while to get to them but I will gladly write anything specific. Okay I should have another chapter up on TTAD tomorrow. Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

Loki and I were in the garden hanging out. He was showing me some of his magic and I was amazed by all of it. Loki lapped up the praise I gave him, loving every minute of it. After showing me several tricks, he suddenly vanished right in front of me. I knew it was just him trying to mess with me so I tried not to react, I failed.

"Loki where are you?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around only to bump into him. His eyes were sparkling with laughter. Because I was so close to him I could really see what a nice color they were. But we both quickly realized the postion we were in and jumped apart. I blushed and he just laughed.

"You are too easy Anna." I smiled back, thinking to myself that green was a lovely color.

* * *

I was rushing down one of the massive hallways because I was late for my lunch with Lady Frigga. In my haste I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into one of the palace was also in a hurry so both of us fell down, the guard landing on top of him. Before either of us could say anything a very angry voice.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

I looked up to see Loki standing in a nearby doorway, eyes snapping with anger. And was that a hint of jealousy? When neither of us answered him he jumped to conclusions.

"How dare you assault Lady Anna!" He stalked over and yanked the poor guard off of me and pushed him aside, looking me over for injuries. Finding none he shoved me behind him protectively, whirled on the man and was about to blast him until I grabbed his arm.

"Loki stop!" He slowly turned around, confusion written all over his face.

"But Anna, he ju-"

"No, it was an accident. I was in a hurry to meet your mother for lunch and I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into him."

"Oh, I thought..."

He looked abashed and grudgingly apologized to the guard as the man in question scurried away.

"Are you alright Anna?" His bright green eyes were full of concern, looking deep into mine.

"I-I'm fine, just being a spaz like usual." He smiled and stepped back.

"Good, you should be more careful though. I'm sure my mother can wait a few moments."

I gasped.

"Lady Frigga! I've got to go Loki, see you later." I hugged him quickly and dashed off.

It had to be my imagination but I thought I saw his face turn pink when I hugged him. Oh well...

I ran off contemplating the fact that I really liked green.

* * *

Due to my rotten luck, I had come down with a Asgardian sized cold, with a horrible cough to boot. So I was stuck in bed while the neighboring Vanir were visiting for some once a century get together. It was miserable.

I could hear the party from my room, I really wished I could be out there. The creak of the door opening jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Loki sneaking in.

"How are you feeling little dreamer? Any better?" I smiled at him.

"A bit but no-" I broke off in a coughing fit. Loki was by the side of the bed in seconds.

"Okay, not much, and I'm still burning up."

Leaning over me, I could see the worry in his dark green eyes. He grabbed my hand.

"I'll stay here with you for a while."

"But the par-" He rolled his eyes.

"The so-called party you speak of is a right bore without you. Thor and his friends are up to their normal foolishness and I couldn't stand being in there a moment more. So just don't, now try to get some sleep Anna."

I looked up at him, mesmerized by his eyes. He grinned at me.

"How about I read until you fall asleep"

"Alright."

I lulled to sleep by the sound of Loki's voice.

* * *

I had been invited to a special feast that would host several foreign dignitaries and I was super excited. But it didn't go like I thought it would, I was seated next to Loki but on my other side was snotty girl that looked around my age. She seemed to hold some kind of vendetta against me, treating me like I was a servant all night long.

All through dinner she continued to make snide comments about me like I wasn't there; Loki stayed silent throughout.

After the feast everyone began to dance. And who should come over to Loki and I but the horrible girl I had been sitting next to.

"My Prince, would you care to dance? I'm sure your time is better spent with someone of your own status."

She gave me a withering look. Obviously expecting Loki to prance off with her, she was shocked when he glared at her.

"You are right. I didn't say anything at dinner, so as not to embarrass my family but my time is better spent with one of my own status, which is why I will stay here with Anna and you will leave."

"But Prince Loki, she is jus-" His eyes flashed, absolutely furious.

"Leave us now!" She ran off quickly after that. I turned to Loki and smiled.

"Thanks, she was horrid." His face softened and he grinned.

"My pleasure, now would you care to dance?"

"Dance? I'm not that goo-"

"Nonsense, you will have fun."

With that he swept me out into the crowd of couples dancing. After a song or two I started to loosen up and enjoy myself.

Loki, did you mean what you said about status?" He smiled.

"Of course Anna, you are far above that girl." The next part was a whisper.

"Much more than an equal." For the rest of the night we danced, oblivious to everyone around us.

* * *

My lessons for the day had finished and both of us were just reading, I was at a table and Loki had wandered off in the maze of shelves. Completely absorbed in the history of Asgard I had found, I never saw the person who came to sit in front of me. So I continued reading for several minutes until I felt something off. I looked up from my book into a pair of inquisitive green eyes, eyes that were much closer than usual.

"Ahh Loki! I thought you left." He grinned, his gaze never flinching.

"You thought wrong. Now what has you so intrigued little dreamer?"

"Oh, I just found this book on Asgardain history, I find it very interesting."

I bit my lip feeling my face grow hot under his studying look. So I just looked back and found myself becoming lost in his eyes. I couldn't pin down exactly what color green they were, sometimes a gray-green and other times a bright emerald green, but they would appear to be a slate green in a certain light. But no matter what color green I thought I saw, the brightness and mischief were always there. I must have spaced out, because I heard him chuckle.

"Sorry I just..."

"Just wandered off, I know."

Then to my great surprise he leaned forward until our faces were only inches apart. I was frozen, trapped in his stare. Then he whispered in my ear.

"You know, you look very attractive when you bit your lip like that."

Then he brushed his lips against my forehead and got up and sauntered out with a huge smirk on his face. I was in shock, speechless at what had just happened. After I heard the doors close I jumped up from the table and put my fingertips to the place Loki had kissed me. Did that really just...?

"I think I may have a crush on my best friend."

It was that day Loki's eyes became my new favorite color.


	2. Circus

**I'm _so_ sorry this has taken so long! I've been loaded down with homework, so I haven't had the time lately. But I am working on it, never fear. I should hopefully have TTAD updated sometime this week. I am taking requests for one-shots, just PM me or leave a review with your idea or prompt. This one goes out to .StarLord, I don't know if this is what you had in mind but the idea just wouldn't go away. So here is some short, cute, pointless fluff with Clint. Sorry if the quality isn't up to snuff.**

* * *

We found her on the side of the road, all alone in the rain. The circus was on the way to another city somewhere in Texas when we stopped for the night. After the falling out I had with my little brother Barney right before he left, I tended to stick to myself; so I was the one who found her in the ditch. At first I thought she was dead, but a small whimpering noise proved otherwise. She couldn't be older than six, and she was covered in scrapes from head to toe. How on earth did she end up out here? When I reached out to help she flinched away, it made me wonder what she'd gone through.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help."

A pair of wide hazel eyes stared up at me in confusion.

"Y-you want to help?"

The look on her face was heartbreaking, like she couldn't understand why I was helping her.

"Yeah kid, I want to help. My name is Clint, what's yours?" She blinked at me.

"A-anna. My parents...they..."

Her lip started to quiver and tears began to drip down her face.

"Where are they Anna? What happened?"

"The car...we wrecked. Mommy told me to climb out and run...and then it blowed up. They were still in it."

We had passed a smoking pile of debris a couple miles back, but all of us assumed no one was still there. She must have walked all this way, poor thing. There were already a couple of other kids in the circus, some were runaways and a few were children of the performers. Looks like we might have another if there isn't anyone for her to stay with.

"Do you have any other family that I can take you to?" She shook her head.

"No, it was just us. What is gonna happen to me Mr. Clint?" I smiled at her.

"Why don't I get you out of this rain and into some dry clothes. For now you can stay with me, we can figure it out later. Now c'mon lets go."

"Really?! I can stay with you?" I just nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Clint, thank you!" I grinned.

"Just Clint alright? None of that mister stuff." I stuck my hand out and she latched onto it like a lifeline.

"Okay, just Clint." Then we headed over to the circus truck, to get out of the rain.

Looking back on that day, I realize that finding that little girl was the best thing to ever happen to me. She was the reason I started to heal from the hurt my brother leaving caused. Maybe, just maybe she could be my second chance.

* * *

Anna had been with the circus for nine years now and she had become an important part of my life. One of the acrobats had been training her so she was a part of the show now. She had even talked me into letting her be a part of the William Tell act I did. Somehow, I'm not sure how, she had wormed her way into all of our hearts, we were her family now. Even the crusty old ringmaster Nick Fury, came to love her.

There were a few that were closer to her than others though, like our resident strong man Thor and the escape artist Bucky. Both of them had little brothers around Anna's age, Loki a magician in training, and Steve a beginning acrobat. The three of them were inseparable, but as they grew older there was a noticeable tension growing between the two boys when they were around Anna. It was everyone's favorite thing to gossip about, the crush they had on her. I knew she liked one of them, but I wasn't sure which one. As her honorary guardian I was the one that teased her the most. Especially when Fury put the three of them together for an act.

It was a magic and acrobatic act; Loki would make her 'disappear' and she would reappear up in the trapeze with Steve. It was actually a good little act.

They were practicing when I decided to have a little fun. Steve and Anna were coming down from the trapeze when I spotted my opportunity. Loki was on the ring floor messing around with his magic box, so I hid behind one of the thick tent poles, and when Anna was close enough I stuck my foot out. As she tripped, I called attention to what was happening.

"Loki think fast!" He whirled around, only to have Anna fall in his arms.

"Er, hi Loki." Both of them turned red and jumped away quickly, while Steve glared at the two.

"Are you alright Anna?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Loki."

But I wasn't done yet. As she started to walk away I stuck my foot out again, only for her to fall into Steve's arms. If her face wasn't red before... Once again she jumped back and looked away.

"Careful Anna, you're going to hurt yourself." I smirked and stepped out.

"Yeah Anna, you should be more careful." The three of them snapped around to look at me.

"Uncle Clint! Don't sneak up on us like that." I grinned, I loved it when she called me that.

"You know me, I can't help myself. You should get going Janet was looking for you."

She rolled her eyes and ran off. Then I turned to the boys with a serious expression.

"I know about your little crush on Anna, everyone does. But you should know that if I ever find her crying because one of you broke her heart...well we'll be playing a little game of William Tell. And I just might miss. Are we clear?"

Both of them gulped and nodded quickly.

"Yes sir."

"Crystal." I snorted.

"Good, now you need to go find Bruce. He wanted to go over the technical details of your act."

I watched as they ran off to go find Bruce, chuckling to myself. There's going to a broken heart all right, just not hers.


	3. Be Back By Midnight

**Short but sweet. Here is some little Tony for you, this is about a year before she leaves for Asgard. Once again if you have any ideas for a one-shot let me know. Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It had been forever but I was going on a date, that's right you heard me a date. One of Tony's friends had an older brother and he had asked me out. Tony was thirteen and was getting tired of having me chaperone all of his outings so lately I'd been hanging back and that was how I met Josh, he was at the roller rink watching his sister. I didn't like him per say but he was kinda cute and we had some similar interests so I said yes when he asked me out for dinner.

I was getting ready when Tony burst in my room.

"Lisey! Guess what?! I just made a- What are you doing? " I laughed.

"Don't you remember? I'm going out for dinner with Josh, Brittany's older brother."

He just stared at me and then frowned.

"You're wearing a dress. And you look nice." I rolled my eyes.

" I do dress up on occasion. This is my night off you know, so I figured I'd go out. That okay with you?"

"Not really, I wanted to show you something. And you never said you were going out tonight."

That boy, he really was possessive of me. He never liked it when I went somewhere without him.

"I did tell you, you just weren't listening. And I'm sure whatever you wanted to show me will still be here when I get back. I'll only be gone for a couple hours. Be back before you know it. Now why don't you let me finish getting ready."

He started grumbling as he went out the door.

"Whatever, I'll be downstairs."

I smiled as he left, Tony was always wanting to go off by himself but heaven forbid I wanted to. As finished I heard the doorbell but Tony got there before I could. As I was about to step into the entryway I heard the two of them talking, so I stayed back for a moment.

"You're Josh? Hmp, Lisey is too pretty for you."

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, I could just see the petulant look on Tony's face.

"Uh...yeah I'm Josh. Is Anna ready?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Where are you going?"

"Er, we were just gonna go out to the movies and then get something to eat."

I peeked around the corner to see Tony with his arms crossed, glaring at Josh.

"You better not try and put the moves on her because if you do, I will find out. You work at that machine shop in town right?"

Poor Josh just nodded.

"Well guess who owns that shop? Stark Industries, so if I hear anything I don't like, well lets just say you can kiss that promotion goodbye. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

I took that as my que to come out. And as I walked out Tony dropped the glare and plastered on a fake smile. As for Josh, he was just staring at me, making me feel a bit self-conscious.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He shook his head.

"No, no. you look great, that's all." I could tell Josh was a nice guy so I just smiled at him.

"Thanks, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go or we're gonna be late." I turned to Tony.

"Okay, you know the rules, no using the welding tools after eight, no girls in your room, and absolutly no 'fixing' any of my stuff. Got it?"

He grinned at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."

Then he looked at Josh with a very sarcastic smile.

"Be back by midnight." I rolled my eyes and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"See you later T."

As soon as the door closed Josh turned to me.

"Is he always like that?"

"Over-protective? Yeah pretty much, sorry about that." He smiled.

"It's fine, I'd be the same about my little sister. Sweet actually, a little scary but sweet."

I laughed and grinned.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Now lets go."

I looked back just in time to see Tony wave at me before shutting the door. After he shot one last dirty look at Josh. I just laughed, if he kept this up I would never get a boyfriend, not one that would stick around anyway. Oh well, that's Tony for you.


	4. I Don't Want To Pretend

**Okay here is the college one-shot I promised. Heavy Anna/Loki theme, as asked for by AvaWa and acompletenerd. This is my first attempt at this kinda stuff so _please_ let me know what you think. I have several one-shots in the works, so keep a lookout for them. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It was a normal day, well as normal a day as I can have. I'd just gotten out of biology, it was my last class of the day and I was ready to put school far from my mind. I was on my way to meet up with my best friend Loki and get something to eat, we were gonna have a movie marathon at my place later tonight.

It was funny, when we first met I wouldn't have thought we'd end up being friends but we really hit it off. He was a law major, I was an English major, and we lived in completely different worlds. The only reason we did meet was because I was tutoring Thor in English, just barely keeping him from failing.

One night he invited me over to his girlfriend's apartment to hang out and Thor had dragged Loki along. So when I got there and he was sulking in a corner I had to talk to him. Thor warned me that he could be cold and aloof, but I ignored him and went over anyway.

"Hi I'm Anna. Your Thor's brother?" He looked blankly at me.

"Unfortunately yes." Oh, he had a lovely accent.

"So...what are you studying? I'm an English major." He rolled his eyes.

"Not surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you look like you'd be studying English."

"Oh okay, what about you?" A bit of a smile crept on to his face.

"I am studying to become a lawyer with a minor in business." I grinned at him.

"Well you defiantly got the brains in the family, even with my help Thor is just barely passing English."

A real smile made its way on his face.

"I can't believe he even finished high school, much less get into college. You wouldn't believe how bad he was, this one time..."

* * *

And we had been friends ever since. That was a year and half ago and we had only gotten closer, but with our schedules the way they were it had gotten harder to find time to hang out. Tonight we were having a movie marathon and I was so excited. But for the last couple of months he'd been acting strange, especially when Darcy set me up on a blind-date.

It turned out to be all-American nice guy Steve Rodgers, one of the cutest guys on campus.

Steve and I dated for a couple of months but it just didn't work out so we broke up. Mostly because he had started crushing on the exchange student Peggy and Steve wasn't the type to cheat so we ended it. I won't say it didn't hurt but I was fine, Steve seemed to think I was devastated and felt sorry for me. He was wrong though I'd moved on and didn't feel that way anymore and it drove me crazy when he would tiptoe around me. So I tried to avoid him as best I could, but sometimes he was unavoidable.

So that is why Loki found me hiding behind a bush, Steve was coming around the corner and I didn't want him to see me. So when Loki found me behind a bush he felt it was a good idea to sneak up and startle me.

"Is this what you've come to?"

I spun around and in the process fell backward on my butt. I scowled at him.

"Shhh! I don't want Steve to see me and start acting weird."

He just rolled his eyes and crouched down next to me.

"This is ridiculous Anna."

"I don't care, all he ever does now is treat me like a piece of glass that will break. It's been over a month since we broke up, I've moved on. Just because I'm not dating someone right now doesn't mean that he needs to act thins way; this is driving me crazy!"

Loki looked at me for a second before he started smirking, eyes sparkling.

"Well then we can't have that now can we?" He stood up pulling me with him.

"Loki what are you doing? He'll see me!"

"I know, now follow my lead." He slung his arm over me and walked out from the bush.

Of course Steve saw us and waved.

"Hey Anna...Loki."

Steve and Loki didn't really like each other, I don't know why they seemed fine before Steve and I started going out. Before I could say anything Loki beat me to it.

"Oh hello Steve, I didn't see you there." I frowned at him. What is he doing?

I opened my mouth to say hi but Loki cut me off.

"Actually we need to go, Anna and I have a movie to catch. Date night, right love?"

Both Steve and I looked at him in surprise, luckily I picked up on what he was getting at before I looked like a complete idiot.

"Uh yeah, yeah...date night. Right, yes."

I internally cringed at my awkwardness, while Loki just sighed. Steve shook himself out of the stupor he had been in.

"Oh, well good for you. Have fun then."

I smiled at him and started to walk away with Loki when he stopped us.

"Wait!"

I turned around to see him rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he was embarrassed.

"Yeah Steve, what is it?"

"Friends?" I looked at him confused.

"We can still be friends right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, friends. See you later Steve."

Then I went back to Loki, who had been waiting a few feet away. After Steve left I turned to Loki and hugged him.

"That was awesome! Pretending to be my boyfriend, why didn't I think of that, you are the best Loki!"

He smiled at me, but for some reason he looked a bit disappointed.

"Well you know me, I'm the best. Now let's get going we have a date to keep."

* * *

Later that night about halfway into move number two I got really freaked out. Loki insisted we watch this stupid horror movie and dumb me agreed. So after the idiotic teenagers went into the creepy old house I had had enough, and pulled the hoodie over my face. He looked over at me and laughed.

"Are you scared? Come here."

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over next to him. I started to protest but a lunatic with a chainsaw ran on screen and I buried my face in his shoulder with a squeal. He chuckled and put his hand over mine.

"Is it over yet?"

I risked a peak at the screen. Bad idea, the bad guy was in the process of hacking up one of the stupid teenagers. I whipped my head around and clung onto Loki even harder. A few minutes later I felt him pull on my arm, trying to get me to let go.

"Anna, love it's over now. You can look."

Cautiously I looked at the TV and sure enough the end credits were rolling. I looked up at him and scowled at him and punched his arm.

"That was a horrible movie!" He smirked at me.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather enjoyed it." I narrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What could you have possibly enjoyed about that? Me freaking out?"

He rolled his eyes as he untangled himself from me and got up.

"No, that's not it. Now I've got to go, I have a test to study for tomorrow."

I frowned, not wanting him to leave.

"Oh, alright then. See you later, text me." He smiled as we stood on the porch of my little apartment.

"I will, see you later Anna."

I leaned against the door as he started to leave. When I started to go back inside he turned around and quickly walked over to me, a look of determination sparking in his eyes. Before I knew what was happening Loki had pushed me up against the door, looking deep into my eyes.

And then he was kissing me.

It was nothing like anything I'd ever felt with Steve.

Loki's kiss was full of fire and passion. So I responded in kind, wrapping my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. We continued, oblivious to the world before he pulled away, leaving me flushed and flustered. We just gazed into each other's eyes until he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to pretend Anna."

Then he turned around and started to leave. I just stood there, tingling from head to toe, unsure of what just happened. But before he could get away I stopped him.

"Loki, wait!"

Slowly he turned around with a nervous look on his face. I walked over to him and stopped right in front of him. In a snap decision I grabbed his jacket and pulled face to mine, smashing my lips to his. After I pulled back I smiled shyly.

"Then don't."

For a second he looked shocked but it quickly turned into a cat that ate the canary grin.

"Okay, for real this time."

He bent down and lightly kissed me on the forehead before turning and walking away. I watched him until he was out of sight and then practically floated back into my apartment.


	5. More Than You Know

**Okay here is the edited version of this, I just wasn't happy with the way I ended it. Thanks to AvaWA for her advice. So I hope you like it, this was a bit hard to write. Let me know what you think and if any of you have an idea or prompt just let me know. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

Five Years Old

We had just come inside after making snow angels and I was waiting on the kettle to boil for the hot chocolate.

"Is it almost done? I'm freezing!" I laughed and turned around.

"Almost Tony, it'll be done in a minute."

I looked down to see Tony pouting before he began to pull on my arm.

"But I'm cold now."

"Come here, maybe I can help." I scooped him up into a hug and squeezed him tight.

"That better T?" He giggled and hugged me back.

"Yeah, better."

"Good." I felt him lay a slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"I love you Lisey." Grinning I kissed him back.

"I love you too Tony." He then became very serious, well as serious as a five year old can get.

"When I grow up I'm gonna marry you." I blinked in surprise.

"Well I don't know about that." He started pouting again.

"Yes! You're my Lisey."

"Okay, okay…we'll see about that. You have to grow up first." Pacified, he smiled at me.

"Okay. Is the hot chocolate done?"

* * *

**Crush**

Sixteen Years Old

It was one of the most annoying times of the year. Valentine's Day, or as I like to call it Singleness Awareness Day. I wanted to ignore the holiday completely but Tony insisted I participate.

He had long ago decided that he didn't want to hold my hand anymore and I couldn't hug him in public. But for some reason he wanted to get candy for Valentine's Day. It was kind of weird, he knew how much I disliked this holiday. Not wanting to be around all the lovesick dorks, I suggested we make the candy and he seemed all for it. So I wasn't complaining, if Tony wanted to spend time with me I was up for it.

By the time we were finished in the kitchen we were both covered in molasses and powdered sugar. Throwing it at each other probably didn't help. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the kitchen, one filled with sugar that is.

"Haha, look at your hair!"

I put my hand to my head and sure enough there were clumps of molasses scattered throughout.

"Yeah, but look at you."

He had a thick covering of powdered sugar all over him with a few bits of molasses on him. We looked at each other for a second before we both burst out laughing. After catching my breath I smiled at him.

"You should go get cleaned up before your dad see you like that."

He rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're right, I'll be back in a little bit."

"You better be back, you have to help me clean all this up." He smirked.

"I don't know about that."

With that he ran off down the hallway, leaving a trail of sugar behind him. I sighed and shook my head, before going to get cleaned up myself. When I got to my room I immediately noticed a small rectangle wrapped in some of Tony's graphing paper tied with wire.

Weird, Tony must have left this here. Curiously I picked it up and unwrapped it to find a cassette tape.

It was a mixtape titled 'My Lisey'.

He hadn't called me that in while. I put it in the tape player so I could listen to it while I was in the shower. And I loved it! It had all my favorite songs on it and the little message at the end was adorable.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lisey."

After finishing getting cleaned up I went to go find Tony. He was in his room fiddling with some techy thing he'd built. I stood in the doorway for a second, just watching him work before knocking on the doorframe.

"Hey you busy?"

He jerked around, eyes widening when he saw the tape in my hand. His face started to turn a bit red, but I couldn't be sure because he ducked his head down.

"So you found that, huh."

I grinned at him.

"Yeah I did, thanks Tony. I love it."

"Yeah, well it was nothing. Glad you like it."

I walked over and hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"I love you Tony. Thanks for making Valentine's fun this year"

As I turned to leave I could swear I heard him mumble something.

"Love you too Lisey."

* * *

**Invisible**

Twenty Two Years Old

I was excited and nervous at the same time. My boyfriend of over a year had just proposed and I was over the moon, the only thing that could bring me off of this high was Tony. He knew I was dating Loki but he had no idea we were this serious and I was worried about what he would say. He never got along with Loki and he'd disliked Steve (my ex) just as much, really he instantly hated any guy I went out with.

So tonight we were all going out for dinner at some fancy place. I would tell him then, hopefully he would be happy for me and not throw a fit. He said he had something important to tell me anyway, so now was a good a time as any to get together.

Loki couldn't get off work in time to go with me, so I was meeting him there. When I got there it wasn't hard to see that Tony was already there. He was in one of his most obnoxious cars, some flashy foreign thing parked right in front of the restaurant. I had never been here before so I was too busy taking in my surroundings to notice the person right in front of me. So I walked right into them, and I would have fallen backwards if not for them catching me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see I had run into a nice looking man about my age.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Thank you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Before either of us could say anything I heard someone calling me.

"Lisey, there you are!"

We both turned around to see Tony coming towards us. After grinning at me, he turned to the guy I bumped into and glared.

"Well we'll just be going now."

I elbowed him.

"That wasn't very nice Tony. He kept me from falling on the floor, there was no need to be rude."

He rolled his eyes.

"Nice, more like handsy. No come on, they have a table waiting for us."

"Alright, Loki can find us. "

At the mention of Loki, his face seemed to fall.

"Right…Loki."

I followed him to the table and sat across from him. He fiddled with the silverware for a moment before blurting something out at the exact same time I did.

"I have something I need to tell you!"

We looked at each other a second before laughing.

"What did you want to tell me Tony?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, you go first."

"Okay, well I-"

Before I could finish, I spotted Loki near the entrance talking to the hostess. So I waved at him, in doing so the ring he had given me only last night caught the light.

"Sorry Tony, I just saw Loki and wanted to make sure knew where we were."

"What is that?"

I looked back at Tony and he looked pale. I held my hand out for him to see.

"This is what I was trying to tell you."

He took my hand in his to get a better look.

"Loki proposed last night, I'm engaged! Isn't this exciting?"

He looked down for a second, then met my eyes.

"Are you happy Lisey? Does he make you happy?"

I beamed at him.

"I've never been so happy Tony."

He sighed and then smiled at me.

"Well if you're happy, that's all that matters."

I squeezed his hand as I started to get up to meet Loki.

"Lisey wait."

I turned back to Tony and I don't think I'd ever seen him so serious.

"Yeah, what is it T?"

"I love you. I just wanted you to know that."

I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"I know that Tony. I love you too."

As I went over to get Loki I thought I heard him say something else.

"More than you know."

Must just be my imagination.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

I'm a selfish person, I admit that. But I could never be so selfish as to deny her from the happiness he clearly gave her. So when she started talking wedding plans, I decided to pay for everything. That way she could have it the way she'd always dreamed of. The bigger the better right?

As the months passed and Lisey got more and more caught up in the planning, I started watching her with Loki. And as much as I hated to admit it, they were perfect for each other. I still didn't like him all that much but for her sake I put up with him.

Before I knew it the day was here. Lisey had insisted on me being in the wedding party. She wanted me to be her maid of honor or best man. She said and I quote:

"I wouldn't want anyone else standing next to me."

Sure she had a couple other bridesmaids but obviously none of them were maid of honor material. So to keep me from escorting Loki's brother down the aisle I stood opposite Lisey, on the groom's side. She seemed to be fine with that, so I complied. The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch and it was minutes til the ceremony, but no one could find the bride. As everyone started to panic, I went to look for Lisey. I found her in a broom closet wringing her hands together.

"Hey, everybody's looking for you. What are you doing?"

She looked up at me, eyes close to tears.

"I don't know if I can do this Tony."

"What do you mean?"

She stopped wringing her hands and stood up.

"This is forever we're talking about. What if it doesn't work, I mean look at how things turned out with Johnny."

I rolled my eyes.

"Johnny, the idiot who cheated on you? Rhodey helped me kick him into next week, but that's not what this is about is it? What's going on here Lisey?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried. What if it happens again?"

I sighed and grabbed her hands.

"Do you love Loki? Do you want this to work?"

"Yes, I love him so much. And of course I want this to work."

"Then I don't see the problem. Loki is crazy about you and he would never do that to you, so stop worrying about things that happened in the past and start thinking about your future."

She looked at me for a second before smiling at me.

"That was incredibly mature for you Tony. Thanks, you're right I worry too much."

I smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"You always have. Now, let's do this thing!"

She laughed and followed me out of the closet, hurrying down the hallway to the awaiting groom.

The ceremony flew by and before I knew it I was looking at the new Mrs. Loki Odinson. It was a bit surreal if you ask me. So here I was skulking by the minibar (my idea) downing a martini. So I didn't notice when someone sat down next to me.

"Hi, your Anna's brother right?"

I turned to see a pretty redhead looking at me.

"Yep, that's me. Brother of the bride, BOB not SOB."

I may have had more than one martini.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pepper."

Hmm, Pepper where had I heard that name before?

"So how do you know Lis- my sister?"

She smiled and I found myself thinking how pretty she was.

"Ha, well I'm friends with Natasha and through her I met Anna. She was you former assistant right?"

A position that was vacant at the moment.

"Yeah she was, one of the best I've had. Too bad she had to leave."

I looked at her appraisingly.

"So, you want to get out of here?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No, you're drunk and I'm not that kind of girl."

My eyes widened, no one had ever turned me down before. Maybe I had more to drink than I thought.

"Okay…how about tomorrow you swing by Stark Industries and we talk about you being my new assistant?"

She looked at me brows raised before smirking.

"I'm busy tomorrow, but I'm free on Friday. It just so happens I' m in between jobs right now."

With that she walked away, leaving behind her number on a cocktail napkin. I just stared after her, not understanding what just happened.

I walked over to Lisey, who was talking to her new mother-in-law. I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, she made an excuse and followed me over to the bar.

"Hey T, what's up?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know. Who was that redhead, Pepper?"

She grinned and elbowed me in the ribs."

"Oh Pepper, she awesome! I haven't know her all that long but she was a big help with all the wedding plans. Great organizer that one. Why?"

"I think I just offered her a job."

She smiled at me.

"Good, I think she'd be great for you Tony."

I shrugged, trying not to read to deeply into her words. I watched her walked back to her waiting husband. And I found that I was happy for her. Like not just happy because she's happy, but happy for the both of them. I love Lisey, but I don't think I'm 'in love' with her.

I glanced down at the napkin in my hand, wondering if Pepper had anything to do with that. I guess I'll find out.


	6. Halloween Through The Years

**Okay, okay. I know I'm horrible, I haven't updated in forever. Life has been encredibly stressful lately and I haven't been able to do any writing. But I'm back and I should be updating on the main story soon. This is a short one and a bit late but I wanted to do a Halloween one-shot, so here it is. A little bit of little Tony and a little bit of Loki, hope ya'll like it. I have a few holiday themed ones in the works. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! =D**

* * *

Halloween through the years

Tony at Six years old

I had put my foot down this year. Tony and I were going trick-or-treating and that was final! For the past couple of years Howard had said that Tony was too young, insisting we just 'wait until next year'. So understandably Tony was really excited, and at his prompting I dressed up with him.

He decided to be Captain America and after a lot of begging on from Tony I was dressed as one of the girls that were in the promotional shows Cap did before he was fighting. And it was no rag-tag costume either, apparently Howard had somehow got a hold of one of the original outfits from the forties. I t just barely fit but I could tell a tantrum was gonna happen if I didn't wear it. And Tony's costume was nothing to sneeze at either, he got really into it with a shield he made himself.

Seeing as there were no close neighbors I took Tony over to one of the nicer subdivisions outside of town. But before we left I snapped several pictures with the Polaroid I'd gotten for the previous Christmas. For the first few he really hammed it up, but after a while the good old Stark impatience kicked in.

"Lisey stop! We're gonna miss out on the good candy."

I smiled at him and his adorable pout.

"Just a couple more, then we can go."

After taking several more pictures I put the camera in my bag. Just as we started to leave the voice of Maria Stark stopped us.

"Wait! I want one with both of you in it."

"Mom! Do we have to?"

Both of us laughed at him.

"Only a few more, for me?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay."

I handed the camera to Maria and crouched down by Tony and poked him to get a smile out of him.

"Alright you two, go have fun. See you later."

With that we left to go get our fill of candy. And boy did we. The next morning I was regretting eating all that I did, but Tony was already talking about next Halloween.

* * *

The time in Asgard ran differently than on earth, so every once in a while I would ask Loki what day it was on earth. It just so happened that morning at breakfast I decided to ask.

"Hey Loki what day is it?"

He smiled, knowing what I meant.

"It is the 25th of October on earth."

"Really? That means Halloween is right around the corner."

He furrowed his brows.

"Halloween? Is that some midgardian custom?"

I laughed, but after taking a look at Thor and Frigga's faces I could tell that they really had no idea what I was talking about.

"Wait, you don't know what Halloween is?"

Thor's vacant gaze and Frigga questioning look answered for me. Upon insistence from Loki I explained what it was.

"That sounds splendid Anna! I haven't had a costume ball in ages, we will make preparations immediately."

With that she walked out of the room, all the while giving out instructions to the many servants.

I looked back at Loki and Thor in shock.

"Did I just…"

Loki smirked.

"Yes I believe you did, once mother gets an idea in her head there is no stopping her."

As I was about to respond, Thor interrupted me.

"So now we must find costumes, right?"

Grinning, I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

It was the evening of the ball and I was putting finishing touches on my costume. I had decided to go for something simple, so I dressed up as a black cat. I found a nice black dress that frilled out at the bottom and I drew on some whiskers. It was the ears and tail that I was having trouble with, back on earth it would have been no problem to find a headband with ears on it and a belt with a tail. Deciding to forget about it, I went to see if Loki was ready. I knocked on his door wondering what he had dressed up as.

"What are you supposed to be?"

I glanced up at Loki to tell him what I was, only to try not to laugh. He was dressed as Thor.

"I didn't think you would take me seriously when I suggested you dress as each other. Although I must say it's not a bad look for you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Mother overheard your idea and insisted it was wonderful, so this- He gestured to his outfit -resulted. Thank you for that, now what are you?"

"I'm a cat, isn't it obvious?"

He looked me over and smirked.

"What kind of cat doesn't have ears? Or a tail for that matter?"

"Well this was the best I could do."

I started to back away as I saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. But before I could get the door closed Loki waved his hand and a puff of green smoke surrounded me. As I was coughing I glared at him.

"Loki, what did you do?"

He grinned and conjured up a mirror. As I looked at my reflection I gasped. On top of my head were a pair of black cat ears. Before I could say anything he motioned for me to turn around. Doing so, I saw that I now had a fluffy black tail.

"Speechless I see, well you're welcome. You look much better now."

My attention was still captivated by the tail which I found I could move. And the ears which I could also control. After a moment I looked up at Loki.

"As cool as this is, it's not permanent is it?"

After he stopped laughing at my reaction, he shook his head.

"No it's not, don't worry Anna."

"Well that's good, now come on we don't want to be late."

He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait, there now we can go."

I looked in the mirror once more to see what he has added. Around my neck was a black choker with a tag dangling from it. In bold letter was ANNA. It resembled a collar. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks Loki."

As we head toward the ballroom, all I could think about was how ridiculous Thor would look dressed as Loki.

* * *

It was that time again, Halloween. I was home alone this year, everyone was out doing something. Clint and Natasha were both on missions, Thor was back in Asgard, Tony and Bruce were busy working on a breakthrough, and Steve was stuck at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

But I wasn't going to let that stop me from having a good time, so I rustled up a costume and went out for the night. There was nearby club that was having a costume contest with all kinds of other fun stuff so I headed there. As I walked in I could instantly see that the Avengers was a popular theme this year, there, so I decided not to enter the contest seeing as I had 'borrowed' one of Tasha's suits.

I wandered over to the bar and ordered a drink, only to run into someone. I looked up to apologize but stopped short, it was Steve! He was in his Captain America suit, so I probably couldn't have spotted him even if I was looking for him, as there were so many people in the same outfit. So I grinned at him.

"Hey, I thought you were busy. If I'd have known you got off we could have gone together."

For a second he looked confused before smirking at me.

"I'm never too busy for you beautiful."

I could feel my face heating up, so I quickly looked down. This was strange, Steve never acted like this.

"Oh, t-thanks. Nice costume by the way, hiding in plain sight."

The look of confusion flashed in his eyes again before changing to something I couldn't quite identify.

"Yeah, I thought so too. So…you want to get out of here?"

Now I was the confused one. I had never seen Steve talk like this. But before I could answer him a group of people walked over to us. An obvious couple, a pretty blonde and a tall dark haired man, along with a very exasperated looking rock guy.

"There you are Johnny! We've been looking everywhere."

"Aww Sue, I was in the middle of something here."

The blonde, who I'm assuming is Sue frowned at him.

"Too bad there is a level 5 fire on the other side of town, we've got to go."

It was then that things connected for me. This was certainly _not_ Steve, but someone named Johnny. And looking at the four of them together the pieces fell in place. This was the Fantastic Four, and more to the point this was Johnny Storm one of the most well-known playboys in New York.

"Johnny? Johnny Storm?"

He turned back to me with a grin.

"The one and only babe. Sorry looks like I'm gonna have to cut this short. But here's my number."

He handed me a little scrap of paper with a number scorched on it. I smiled at them, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing you just look exactly like a friend of mine, I mistook you for him."

At this the other three started cracking up, while Johnny pouted.

"Who could possibly look like me? I'm one of a kind!"

I smirked at him.

"You bear a striking resemblance to Captain America and I would know seeing as we live in the same building. The costume was what really threw me, sorry about that."

All four of them gaped at me. It was Reed who spoke up.

"You live in Avengers tower? I had heard rumors that one of them had a relative staying there."

Internally I frowned, wondering how that got out.

"Yeah, not a lot of people know. Tony doesn't want the press to know, he claims there are enough reporters around as it is."

Sue smiled at me.

"Well it was nice to meet you…"

"Anna."

"Anna. Maybe we'll see you again sometime."

Johnny finally getting over his shock jumped in.

"Yeah, call me sometime."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it."

With that they rushed out of the club, to go do their thing.

* * *

**Once again, if you guys have any specific ideas for a one-shot let me know!**


	7. Dancing in the Rain

**Short and sweet Anna/Bruce bonding. I'm not all that great at writing fluff, so I apologize ahead of time. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It was a rainy old day, so I had holed myself up in my lab. I put a movie in for Anna so I could have a little time to get some work done. And it had been going fine until the laughter and off-key singing quieted, it was never a good sign when she was this quiet. So I got up to go see what she was up to.

Anna was a very mischievous five-year-old, always into something. As a single parent it was never easy, but I wouldn't give her up for anything. After her actual parents died in an accident, I was the only living relative left. Some distant cousin twice removed that I never knew about apparently. I thought I couldn't do it, raise a child and conduct my research at the same time. But the moment I saw her any thoughts of foster care flew out the window. She was just four at the time and I knew right then she was coming home with me.

So here we are only a year down the road, and I knew she was what I had been missing. Anna made me want to be a better person, a better father seeing as mine was no example. So I was starting to worry when I looked in the TV room and found it empty, the credits rolling. I checked in her room and then glanced in the lab to see if she had snuck in when I wasn't looking.

For some reason though she loved coming in the lab with me, it made me wonder if she might want to be a scientist when she grew up.

Still unable to find her I was about to start panicking, until I looked out the window.

Outside in the rain, without a raincoat or shoes, was Anna. She was dressed in her favorite green and gold pj's, dancing and splashing in the puddles. I chuckled as relief filled me, she was so cute. Grabbing an umbrella off the front porch, I walked over to her. Looking up through her wet hair, she grinned at me.

"Daddy, come dance with me!"

I froze. She had never called me that before. The car wreck had been traumatic for her, for months afterwards she would wake up from nightmares asking for her daddy and mommy. When I suggested she call me daddy, she threw a fit. So I never tried again.

"Come dance with me."

Looking at the little girl before me I smiled.

"Sure, I'll dance with you."

I started stepping side to side.

"No not like that."

She put her hands on her hips causing me to laugh.

"What then?"

A pout appeared on her face.

"You have to get wet. Like me."

Reluctantly I closed the umbrella and set it down. The feeling of cold pelting rain was exhilarating, it had been ages since I had done something like this. She looked up expectantly. So I started to dance, I think.

Then I heard laughter. She was laughing at me!

"You are a bad dancer daddy."

A ridiculous grin was spreading across my face, hearing her say it again.

"Oh really? Let's try it like this."

I picked her up and stated slowly spinning in a circle, kind of like a waltz.

It was there, in the rain I came to the conclusion that Anna was my whole world. I don't know what I would do without her. My little princess.

I looked down at her and smiled. She started to smile back, but her nose wrinkled up and she sneezed instead.

"Okay I think you've been out here long enough, time to go inside."

"Aww, do we have to?"

"Yes we do. After you dry off I'll make you some hot chocolate okay?"

Her face lit up.

"Okay!"

As we went inside, I heard her sneeze again.

If I got her sick, Tony was going to kill me.


	8. There's Not Gonna Be A Next Time

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, it just sorta happened. I wasn't bullied like this as kid but I know what it feels like to be hurt by other people's words. In this I imagine Anna to be a sophomore in high school. And I don't know maybe just like the avengers adopted her? I wasn't sure how that worked. So if this is terrible I apologize. Let me know what you think and any requests or ideas ya'll have i would bee happy to hear. **

* * *

I went to one of the best private schools in Manhattan, and I couldn't stand it. Everyone knew I lived in Stark Tower with the Avengers, and you'd think that would make me popular. It was exactly the opposite, because I was a Stark I was known as a spoiled rich kid and a stuck up brat. If any of them would get to know me they'd find that was not the case at all. All the most popular kids were absolute jerks to me, all because I had superheroes for a family. It made no sense to me, maybe it was because they knew I would never say anything.

Today it had been that snotty girl Ashley and her stupid boyfriend Jason, self-proclaimed king and queen of the school. We were in the last class of the day, history and the topic was medieval weapons. So when the teacher started talking about the bow and arrow I got excited. Uncle Clint had a really cool collection and he had showed it to me several times, and he was giving me lessons on how to shoot. He said I'd gotten pretty good. Of course having to burst my bubble, Ashley piped up.

"Bow and arrows are the lamest! Only losers use them."

Both of them knew I was on the school archery team, so she said that just to tick me off. Then another kid spoke up.

"What about Hawkeye? He's an avenger, and he uses a bow and arrow."

I grinned at Ashley as if to say 'yeah what about that'. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and he's the lamest avenger. He's only human and not even that cute."

She knew he was my uncle, so that gave her even more pleasure in seeing my glare. This wasn't the first time they had trashed my family, but Clint and Tasha pick on because they were only human and didn't have powers. Tony for some reason didn't count as human because he 'was freakishly smart and had a weird metal suit'.

Gritting my teeth so I wouldn't say anything, I started angrily taking notes for the rest of class. As soon as the last bell rang I rushed out, not wanting to run into either of them. Sadly for me that didn't happen, when I got to the bottom of the steps, someone tripped me. In turn causing me to drop everything I was carrying, and scrape my hands. I looked up to see Jason towering over me.

"The heck! What was that for?"

Ashley came up behind him with a smile, as I picked myself up of the ground

"Aww, look at that, poor little rich girl. Do you need someone to come save you?"

"Shut up!"

"You're not still mad about class are you?"

Jason sneered at me.

"Yeah, did it bother you? Cause the bow and arrow is stupid and so is your dumb uncle."

I was so done with these losers! I snapped and punched him in the face. Watching him fall back and yell in pain was immensely satisfying. I shook my hand, I think I might have broken his nose.

"You are such a freak!"

I scowled at her.

"So what? At least I'm not a plastic self-absorbed Barbie! And I don't get off on making other people miserable. Quit trashing my family!"

She gasped.

"Why you…little!"

Taking me off guard, she shoved me hard. I was standing on the second step to the bottom, so I went flying off. Trying to catch myself, I landed on my hands and knees, further bloodying my hands and ripping my jeans. As I was about to get up, Jason (who was still holding his nose) got up and had no problem hurting a girl, kicked me in the side. I wheezed, feeling something crack. This was probably the worst I'd ever been hurt. Struggling to get up, I glowered at them. I landed harder on one knee and now it hurt to stand on that leg.

"You need to learn your place Anna. We rule this school and it's time for you learn that."

Both of them laughed and started to walk off. Panting I went to sit on the bench that Happy would meet me at. Tony had insisted I ride to and from school in the limo, much to my chagrin. Only minutes later I saw him pulling up, so I started limping over. Thank everything holy I got to the door before Happy did, that way he wouldn't see how bad it was this time.

"Hey kid are you okay?"

I glanced in the rearview mirror, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, it was just a rough day."

"Do you want to tal-"

"No Happy, I just want to go home."

Silencing him, the ride home was fast and before I knew it I was in the elevator up to the penthouse.

I covered my mouth as I started coughing, and to my horror when I pulled my hand back there was blood. I don't know if I could hide this time. Hopefully I could just get past everyone and take care of it myself.

If I was lucky J.A.V.I.S. wouldn't rat me out.

"Miss Anna would you like me to inform Dr. Banner you need medical assistance?"

I glanced up at the ceiling, even after having gotten used to it I still looked up.

"No! Uh, no I'm fine. Don't tell anybody anything please."

"Are you sure, my sensors indicate you are bleeding."

I coughed again, wincing at the blood in my hand.

"No, I'll be fine."

"If you insist"

Soon enough the doors dinged open and with a quick scan to check that no one was there, I limped out. Flipping up the hood on my oversized hoodie, I snuck to the kitchen to get some ice, stopping when I heard a voice behind me.

"Anna, how was school?"

I froze, it was Uncle Clint and that meant Aunt Tasha wasn't far behind. I thought everyone was out today. Without turning around I answered.

"Uh, it was fine. When did you get back from your mission?"

Since he was standing there I couldn't get any ice so I settled for some water.

"Sometime last night, I slept in this morning."

"Oh, okay."

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked over to the cabinet that the water glasses were in.

"Are…are you limping?"

"No! I mean no, why would you think that?"

Trying my best no to wobble, I started to fill my glass.

"Because you are limping, we can spot these things."

I jumped at the sound of Aunt Tasha, I can never hear her coming. I felt her hand on my shoulder, slowly she turned me around. I kept my head down, embarrassed.

"Take the hoodie off Anna."

I shook my head, not wanting them to see. Suddenly dizzy I grabbed my head as I started to cough. I made my hand into a fist, trying to hide the blood

The deadly calm voice she normally reserved for bad guys and Tony was turned on me.

"Let me see. Now."

Sighing, I slowly and painfully removed my hoodie leaving me in only a sports bra. With the hoodie gone you could see where Jason had kicked me, it left a burse that was slowly turning a nasty blue purple color.

"Hands too."

Reluctantly I showed them my ripped up hands. Clint shut his eyes and turned around, while Tasha came closer to assess the damage.

"How did this happen? And no lies."

I looked up at him, surprised to see he was shaking with anger. And glancing in Tasha's eyes there was a storm behind the calm façade.

"Well, I got in a fight after class let out and I lost."

"Who did you get in a fight with?"

I looked away from him.

"Uh…the quarterback and his girlfriend."

"Any reason why?"

I winced as Tasha, who had produced bandages from nowhere started wrapping my side. Knowing I was caught I told them the truth.

"They were trashing you. Going on about how you were lame and stupid because you didn't have powers. Said that only losers used a bow, and this wasn't the first time they've done this. They talk trash about you guys all the time."

Both of them looked at me with upset faces.

"You got your butt kicked for sticking up for us?"

I scowled at her as she grabbed my hand and started wrapping them up.

"Not fair! I broke his nose, so it wasn't a total loss."

A small smile crossed Clint's face.

"That's my girl! Next time bre-"

The smile faded when Tasha glared at him.

"This isn't funny Clint! There's not gonna be a next time. Because she's never going to have to have that problem again. We're teaching her."

I gaped at her, only to receive a smirk in return.

"That's right, if there ever is a next time this kid's not gonna know what hit him."

Slowly a grin crept on to my face.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!"

Clint ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, yeah we know. But you should have told us about this, we can't do anything if we don't know. Now, you better call Bruce, because I'm certainly not doing it."

Tasha rolled her eyes.

"And don't forget about Tony."

I groaned. Both of them were at S.H.E.I.L.D HQ today.

"Aww man, they'll freak!"


	9. Just Play Along

**This is a continuation of the last one, it needed a better ending. I should have more time to write because of Thanksgiving break, so hooray! Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from ya'll. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It was another torturous first day of school, the only thing to break the monotony was the assembly on self-defense. Ever since Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint found out I was bullied they had been training me, not just regular defense moves but some awesome spy stuff too. One of the coolest thing I learned was how to fight blindfolded, I wasn't all that good at it but I was getting better. I'm talking parkour and CrossFit, I was in the best shape of my life. After doing hardcore workouts for a solid year and a half I was, if do say so myself pretty kickass. I wasn't really planning on paying attention. I mean come on, what could a random guy teach me that my favorite super spies hadn't already showed me?

So I was shocked when I heard the principal announce the self-defense instructors.

"Give a warm welcome to two of New York's own superheroes, Hawkeye and the Black Widow!"

I felt all the blood drain from my face as half the auditorium turned to look at me. Before I could do or say anything, both of them stepped up onstage.

Aunt Tasha had the smile that made you wonder if she really was smiling on just standing there next to Uncle Clint who was grinning and waving. I groaned and put my hand over my face, hoping if I just closed my eyes this wouldn't be happening. Three seconds later they were still there, so I just resigned myself to the fact.

For the first half-hour it was like any other self-defense workshop, so I stopped paying attention. They had showed me this stuff the first couple of weeks of training. As my thoughts wandered, I started thinking about the math homework my teacher had assigned. Over the summer Tony had tutored me, I wasn't anywhere near his level but now calculus was a snap. Only when Clint's voice boomed into the microphone did I snap to attention.

"That's all well and good but what do you do if someone bigger than you attacks you?"

Tasha smirked at him.

"Well let's find out. You over there come up here."

I looked to see who she pointed to, to see if I knew them. To my surprise it was Jason, he was grinning as he strutted up onto the stage.

"And you, you're pretty small."

I started looking around to see what poor sap had been picked, when I realized it was me that she was looking at. I pointed at myself and she nodded, so reluctantly I got up and made my way to the stage. Whispers and snickering could be heard as I passed.

Jason took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"Her? You've got to be kidding me, this is just too perfect! Ashley, make sure you get this on video."

Tasha came over to me with a tight smile on her face.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just play along Anna."

With that she shoved me forward, into the middle of the stage. I glanced over at Clint, who only winked at me.

"Okay Jason, just attack her like you were trying to hurt her."

"No problem. You ready to get your butt kicked loser?"

I smiled, realizing the opportunity before me.

"Yeah, show me what you got princess."

Face scrunching up in anger, he yelled and rushed at me. I guess my reflexes had gotten better because sidestepping him was easy. With his back to me I swept my leg out and knocked him off his feet, then I jumped on him and pinned his arm behind his back. I held fast as he struggled to get up, only letting go when Tasha nodded at me.

He got up and looked at me with a half furious half shocked expression on his face. Before anyone could say anything he growled and ran at me again. Smirking I let him get close enough for me to grab his arm and flip him, twisting his wrist as I did. Howling in pain, he jumped up and in blind rage he swung at me. Deciding to show off I jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. He raised a hand and groaned, when he didn't get up I became nervous. I looked uncertainly at Clint what was I supposed to do now? He just grinned at me, no help at all.

There was complete silence in the auditorium until someone in the back started clapping, before I knew it the whole school had joined in. In disbelief I smiled, this was the best first day of school ever!

* * *

Later that afternoon when I got home I found Bruce and Tony in the lab. They didn't notice me come in because both of their attention was fixated on one of the holo-screens.

"Look at that! He's down for the count. Play it again!"

I quirked a brow, neither of them like wrestling to my knowledge. I came up behind them to see what it was that they were watching.

It was me!

Someone must have videoed the assembly because there in HD, I was kicking Jason's butt.

"So, whatcha watching?"

Bruce turned around and smiled sheepishly. But Tony without taking his eyes from the screen shushed me.

"Shhhh! This is the best part."

I sat down on the bench next to them and grinned.

I don't think anybody is gonna mess with me after that.


	10. Kitten

**The idea for this came from catsandorchids, so thanks for sparking it. My internet has been down so I wasn't able to post anything but I should have the next chapter out soon. I hope you like this one, it took forever and I'm still not quite happy with it. Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

I woke up with a headache. Dizzy, I made a move to get up but I found that I couldn't, my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied the chair I was sitting in. What was going on? Confused I blinked in an effort to clear my vision, slowly my surroundings came into focus. I was in the middle of a dirty looking storeroom, lit by a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I think I'd been drugged, trying not to panic I wondered how I got here. I tried to remember what had happened before I blacked out.

I was on my way home from the convenience store, Thor was visiting and he had eaten all the pop tarts. Tony was driving me crazy so I volunteered to go get some more. It took some convincing but they let me go by myself, it was getting dark so I promised to hurry. Getting there and grabbing some blueberry (specifically requested by Thor) pop tarts took no time at all, I was on the way back to the tower when someone grabbed me and then it was black.

I had been kidnapped!

Realizing my situation I started to struggle, trying to get out of my bindings.

"Finally you're awake! Oh I wouldn't bother those aren't coming untied."

I jerked my head up to see who was there,Okay only making myself dizzy.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

Suddenly there was a red and black masked face merely inches from mine. I shrieked and tried to pull back, but my momentum tipped the chair backwards. I would have fallen backwards if the unknown red and black clad person hadn't caught me.

"Easy there, what's your name hot stuff?"

I glared at him, well I'm assuming he was a he.

"I asked you first. What do you want with me?"

I got the feeling he was grinning at me.

"Sorry kitten, can't tell you that, bosses orders."

Completely ignoring the fact he had been hired to kidnap me, I focused on what I had just been called.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me kitten?"

Going by his attire, the guy in front of me was some kind of assassin and he also couldn't seem to stay still.

"You don't miss a thing do you? Kitten, that's what I'm gonna call you."

"Why?"

I got the sense he was grinning at me.

"Because you're a firecracker and black cats are a type of firework. I can't call you Black Cat, that's already taken, so kitten it is."

Mind reeling at his absurd logic, I shook my head trying to think of how to get out of this situation.

"Look mister, I-"

"Deadpool, Wade Wilson, the Merc with the mouth. Take your pick."

"Wade then, why am I here?"

He jumped up and struck a pose, much like the Thinker.

"That is the question, isn't it? What's so special about you? Why don't you tell me because I get bored easy and you don't want me to get bored, people tend to die when I'm bored."

I felt a wave of fear rush through me, this guy was crazy!

"W-well my name is An-"

"Kitten, your name is kitten."

Looking at all the dangerous equipment he had on him I decided I could live with kitten.

"C'mon let's get to know each other, then we can be BFF's!"

A thought suddenly came to me, maybe I could scare him into letting me go.

"Alright, I have an extended family. Both of my little brothers are scientists, so is my dad."

"Do they make things explode? I like things that explode."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a surprise when something doesn't explode."

I watched as he started playing with the twin blades that were on his back.

"And my boyfriend was in the army, he's probably worried sick."

He looked up and clasped his hands under his chin.

"Aww, do you loooove him?"

No matter the situation, thinking about Steve would make me blush.

"Kitten and army boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Hey cut it out!"

"Why? Do you want to be kissing somebody else?"

Even though he had a mask on, I could feel his eyes on me.

"No!"

"All the ladies love Deadpool, well the ones that are still alive that is."

I glared at him.

"Look Wade, I just want to go home."

He scratched his chin.

"Lemme think about that…no."

"You know they are probably going to come looking for me and you don't want to make them mad, believe me. Maybe you should let me go."

He scoffed.

"A couple of nerd brothers and your army boyfriend isn't gonna make me let you go. When I get paid is when this is over, you're hot so I don't really want to kill you but I'm no babysitter. And I'm getting bored."

I started to panic.

"Wait! Can I least know who paid you to do this?"

"I haven't been paid yet, but sure not like you can tell anybody. Some crazy rich girl said you were in the way, of what I don't know."

Trying to think of who he was talking about, I gasped when it hit me.

"What did she look like?"

He raised a hand in the air.

"About yea high, bottle blonde, kinda slutty looking."

I suppressed a scream of rage. That scank!

"What's up pussycat, you know who it is?"

"Yes, Tanya Anderson. Brattiest socialite in New York, she had it out for me because she thought I wasn't good enough for Steve. She always gets what she wants and I guess she wanted Steve."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he turned her down before we started going out. But I had no idea she would do something like this."

"Hmmm, you're right that is pretty crazy, and I know crazy."

I looked up at him hopefully.

"So you'll let me go?"

For a second I thought he might do it.

"Sorry kitten, I've still got to get paid. But if she doesn't come through soon well…"

Grasping at straws I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What if I could double what she's paying you?"

His head snapped around.

"What did you say?"

"How much? I can double it."

I swear I could see his expressions through the mask.

"No way you have access to that kind of money."

Drawing on courage I didn't know I had, I smirked at him.

"Try me."

I shivered as he pulled out a knife and started twirling it in his hand.

"Two million, if you could double that then we might be in business. But if you're lying to me, well nobody who does that lives very long."

I thanked all that was holy that I was paying attention to Tasha when she was teaching me how to keep calm in tight situations. If I could keep this up I might get out of here alive.

"I never told you who my brother was."

"And here I thought we were BFF's."

I sighed, trying not to glare at him.

"I'm Tony Stark's sister, I'm sure he will pay you anything you want."

He stopped playing with the knife and just stared at me.

"Tony Stark doesn't have a sister, you're lying! And I told you what happens to liars."

"No, I'm not! I'm his sister I promise!"

Walking forward, holding the knife menacingly I closed my eyes. Before he could do anything though, my phone rang blaring Iron Man. It was Tony!

"See that's him now! Just let me answer it."

"I don't think so."

In the blink of an eye he had darted forward and grabbed my phone, which was sitting on a table plugged into a strange looking device. Then just as fast he stuffed an old rag in my mouth.

"Mmff!"

"Hold that thought, I have a call."

He slid the bar to accept the call.

"Where are you Lisey? Capsicle is driving me crazy, he's freaking out. It's been two and half hours, it doesn't take that long to get Pop Tarts. Will you hurry up and get back here?"

I must have left the speaker phone on from my last call.

"Sorry she's a bit tied up at the moment. Haha, tied up, that's funny."

All the chatter in the background halted, he must be on speaker phone too.

"Who are you and where is my sister?"

Tony sounded furious! I'd never heard him this mad.

"You're Tony Stark?"

"Yeah and Iron Man. Where is she?!"

He looked over at me.

"Huh, I guess you are related to Tony Stark."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well she's right here with me, nothing to worry about."

I could hear scuffling and it sounded like the phone was dropped.

"Anna are you alright?!"

It was Steve, he sounded so worried.

"Kitten can't come to the phone right now but can I take a message?

"Bruce keep calm, you can't help Anna if you get mad. Let me speak to Anna."

Tasha, she would know what to do.

"Why should I do that?"

I glared at him.

"Because you could have just stolen her phone."

He crossed his arms in a pouty manner.

"Stealing a phone? Way too low profile for me. Say hi kitten."

The rag was ripped out of my mouth.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

There was a strangled noise on the other end.

"I'm going to get you out of there Lisey."

"I demand you release Lady Anna!"

Oh, Thor must feel awful, he was the reason I went out in the first place.

Before I could reply, the rag was stuffed back in my mouth.

"Mmff!"

"Alright that's enough chit-chat, let's get down to the money. Missy here told me you would double what I was offered in the first place. That's four mill-"

"Someone put a hit on her!?"

"Tony don't interrupt the kidnapper! Continue."

"Your sexy sounding friend is right, you shouldn't interrupt."

If I could've I would have laughed, if she were here Tasha would bash his face in for saying that. Or Clint would do it.

"As I was saying, I want four million in an off-shore account in one hour."

There was complete silence for a second, until Clint broke it.

"If it's not there in an hour?"

The sound of knives grating against on another answered him.

"Well, I would hate to kill such a knockout but I've got a living to make."

The sound of something breaking could be heard.

"Bruce no! You have to calm down!"

If Bruce hulks out now, he's gonna tear the city apart. Trying to get Wade's attention I started wiggling back and forth in the chair. It worked, he sighed and pulled out the rag again.

"Geez tell him to calm down would you?"

"Dad, it's me I'm fine. Don't go green on me."

The crashing sound stopped, only heavy breathing was heard.

"What do you have against recycling?"

I glared at the red and black clad man.

"Anna, sweetheart are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad."

He sighed and I heard the phone changing hands again.

"Are you hurt?"

Deadpool scoffed.

"Hurt a lady, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"A crazed psychopath!"

"Tony don't antagonize him!"

I rolled my eyes, it was almost like they were here, but with me tied to a chair and a crazy mercenary. Fun times, fun times.

I glanced down, the rope around my ankles was beginning to cut off circulation and my arms were aching from being in the same position for so long. I'm no crybaby but the severity of the situation was getting to me, I could feel my eyes watering. I sniffed, trying my hardest not to cry, it wouldn't do for them to hear me crying. Unfortunately Deadpool noticed my struggle, so he interrupted the squabbling Avengers.

"While this has been fun and all I'm gonna have to call you back. Oh and don't bother trying to trace the call, if you do all you're gonna find is an empty piñata factory in Jersey. Buh-bye."

"Wai-"

He hung up, just like that. He must have muted it because I could see it vibrating with another call. I looked up at him in shock as he moved closer, what was he doing now?

"What are you doing?"

I swear he was rolling his eyes at me.

"What does it look like?"

He bent down and loosened the rope binding my ankles, after running his hand across my leg of course.

"Watch the hands!"

He started snickering.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

I shook my head, I guess I should have expected it.

"Thanks, my feet were going numb."

His head jerked up to look at me

"What did you say?"

I bit my lip, confused.

"Uh, thank you? The circulation was getting cut off, so thanks…"

He sat in the only other chair (or piece of furniture other than the rickety looking table) in the room and just stared at me. His gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable so I just as I was about to say something stupid he got up and crouched down so we were eye to eye. Er, mask.

"I like you."

I blinked, not understanding.

"Huh?"

"I like you kitten."

I furrowed my brow.

"You like me? What do you mean?"

Then I frowned.

"I already told you Wade, I have a boyfriend."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just what I said, I like you, not as much as chimichangas. I don't like anything more than those. But you're alright, I mean come on your brother is Iron Man. How cool is that?"

Just then my phone buzzed. He picked it up and grinned, well I think he did.

"Looks like I'm four million richer, time to go."

I felt my lips curve up, I was going home!

"Where do you live?"

"What?"

He sighed.

"I gotta know where to drop you off."

"Oh, sure. Stark Tower."

While I was distracted with thoughts of my family, Wade was digging through one of the many pockets in his suit.

"Well it's been fun."

Before I knew what was happening he had shoved a sweet smelling rag to my face covering my mouth and nose.

"Hey!"

"Shh, shh; calm down. It's easier this way."

I tried to resist, but whatever was on the rag (chloroform I'm assuming) started to take effect. Everything got blurry and my eyes started to droop, but before I blacked out I heard Wade say something to me.

"See you around kitten."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of New York traffic, opening my eyes I saw that I was no longer tied to a chair but laying on a bench and the bag of Pop Tarts was in my lap. I rubbed my wrists, both of them raw from the rope. Sitting up I realized I was right in front of the tower, I made a move to get up but I was still dizzy from being knocked out so I pitched forward.

"Hey Anna!"

Looking up I saw a tall lanky kid on a skateboard coming towards me. Peter, thank god! I pulled myself up and gave him a wobbly smile still feeling a little loopy.

"A little help here?"

A frown on his face, he rushed over and helped me up.

"What happened? I've tried calling you, I even called Tony but no one was answering. I got worried so I decided to come over and see if you were alright."

I know I must have looked awful, so I tried to unconsciously straighten my dress and hair.

"It kind of a long story, I'll tell you when we get inside."

Trying to head for the tower doors, I stepped forward but swayed still feeling the effects of whatever it was Wade drugged me with. Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, you look like you're about to pass out! Here, let me help."

He grabbed the bag from me.

"No, its fine I ca-"

Cutting me off he scooped me up in his arms bridal style and proceeded to carry me inside despite my protests. The second we stepped inside J.A.R.V.I.S. announced our arrival.

"Sir, Miss Anna is in the lobby along with Mister Parker."

I smiled, glad to hear my favorite A.I. Peter looked worried as I yawned completely worn out from all that had gone on.

"Hey stay awake, don't pass out on me."

I blinked, trying to remain conscious.

"Sorry, I've had a tiring night."

It was less than a minute later when everyone came pouring out of the elevator.

"Oh my god! Lisey are you okay?!"

I looked up into frantic brown eyes.

'Never better T. Peter let me down."

He looked uncertain, but set me down. Only for another pair of arms that I would know anywhere to pick me up.

"Steve, it's alright. I'm fine."

He just held me, not saying anything.

I looked into his pretty blue eyes and smiled, all inhibitions gone. Must be a side effect.

"God you have the bluest eyes."

"Um, Steve if you could…I need to make sure she's okay."

"Oh, yeah sure."

Gingerly he put me down, only for my knees to buckle.

"Here sit down, before you hurt yourself."

I sank onto the bench behind me with a sigh. I started rubbing my wrists again, my skin stinging.

"Let me see Anna."

Bruce grabbed my hands, looking them over with a professional eye. The longer he looked the more upset he got, his face was tinted green by the time he was done. I put my hand to his cheek.

"Dad, its fine, I'm fine."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"I guess you are."

He turned to look at the others.

"She a bit out of it, I think he used Chloroform on her."

Peter who was getting more and more confused spoke up.

"What is going on? What happened?"

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"I was kidnapped by a crazy mercenary named Deadpool. He called me kitten."

Clint and Tasha who had been silent so far both exploded.

"WHAT?!"

I frowned.

"He said his name wa-"

Clint cut me off.

"Wade Wilson is the most insane gun for hire on the market. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. He did hit on me and try to cop a feel, but besides that…"

Thor who had also been quiet, spoke up.

"This man hit you?!"

I quickly shook my head.

"No, no he didn't hit me. He just um, flirted with me."

"Oh and what does 'cop a feel' mean?"

I blushed and looked down.

"Uh, well it means…Tony you want to take this one?"

His face was a cross between furious and amused.

"I think you've got it covered."

I scowled at him.

"Um, it's when uh… He just touched my leg when he was loosening the rope around my ankles, that's all!"

Clint and Tasha seemed a bit relived that that was all he did, but everyone else looked livid. Trying to do damage control I attempted to make it better.

"Hey, he was more annoying than anything else. He wouldn't shut up really."

Before anyone could say anything else I yawned again. Bruce smiled at me.

"I think we can go over everything tomorrow, Anna needs to sleep it off."

As I began to object, Clint who was right behind me rolled his eyes.

"That's enough kid, it's been a tiring night for all of us. Come on."

He picked me up and with a look from Steve handed me over. Then everyone squeezed into the elevator and the last thing I heard before passing out was Steve whispering in my ear.

"Don't ever do this to me again Anna."

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed, feeling much better. If I didn't know better, last night was only a bad dream. Deciding to put it behind me, I got up and started getting dressed. I stopped in my tracks when I saw something strange on my bedside table.

It was a folded red piece of paper.

With trembling hands I unfolded it, revealing a note written in black crayon.

_"Dear Kitten, _

_Be seeing you soon. Shh, our little secret._

_Your Friend Deadpool"_

* * *

**Let me just apologize now, I tried my best with Deadpool but he is so hard to write. So if its terrible oh well.**


End file.
